The creation of Cloud Kingdom
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Noble Laureate once a high ranking soldier under Commander Hurricane but when one day Hurricane, makes an horrible decision that will changed Noble life for ever. Noble along with a few other ponies will wonder around to find a new home, where everypony can live equally and in peace. But this new home haves an unexpected guest that could in danger everypony life.
1. Banish from my own

**The creation of Cloud Kingdom**

**Banish from my own kind**

**(Note this is before Celestia and Luna became princesses of Equestria I following the story from Heart's warming eve from season 3. It was mostly likely that the princesses we'rent princesses back then so I hope you enjoy it!)**

In the many years when the three tribes were fighting and auguring at each other, in the tribe of the pegasusi was a pony who was second in command from the pegasusi. His name is Noble Laureate, he didn't believe in his commander`s ways and wanted to leave the tribe but at the same time didn't want to leave.

"Commander!" shouted Noble as he saluted his commander "We have reports that the unicorns, have ask more food from the earth ponies!"

"Those unicorns!" shouted Hurricane as she stop her hooves "Who do they think there are?!"

"Their just looking for some food" said Noble

"What, did you says?!" ask Hurricane as she shouted at him "Do you dare betray your own kind! Of this none pegasusi? These earth ponies and unicorns?"

"No, sir!" shouted Noble "I'm sorry"

"Just go and tell the food squared to get more food!" shouted Hurricane as she watch Noble fly off.

After informing the food squared Noble went home to think about what happen

"This is not right" said Noble while he removed his armor "We, don't need to fight for food! Maybe I should just leave with ponies who don't wants this too?"

Noble spent the rest of the night thinking about this chance of betraying his own kind. And leaving on his own with a few ponies that might go with him, the next morning when Noble arrived at his station he was stop by a mare.

"Hello, Noble" said the mare as she tap on his shoulder

"Hello, Elsie" said Noble as he smiled at his marefriend

"How are you going to see, Commander Hurricane?" ask Elsie as she kiss him on the lips

"Yes" said Noble as he smiled at her "How are you?"

"Just fine, Noble!" said Elsie as she smiled at him

"That great to hear!" said Noble while he opened his wings "I need to go"

"Bye!" shouted Elsie as she waved at him

Noble reported himself to Commander Hurricane but to his surprise he saw that, Hurricane ordered the army in an attack formation.

"Commander, what happening?" ask Noble as he look at the army

"Where going to attack the unicorns!" shouted Hurricane as she stump her hoof

"why? What did they do?" ask Noble

"They are taking too much food from the earth ponies!" shouted Hurricane

"This isn't right!" shouted Noble as he removed his helmet "You can't do this! You're going to hurt innocent mare and foals!"

"If that what's needed to get more food! Then so be it!" shouted Hurricane as she smiled at her plan.

"I won't let you!" shouted Noble "I`m going to stop you!" yelled Noble as he walk towards Hurricane.

"Are you?!" ask Hurricane as she motions the guards to arrest Noble "Then you can send the rest of your life banish!"

"What?!" said Noble as he look in shock "But Commander?!"

"Kick him out!" shouted Hurricane as she watches him leave

As the guards bought Noble to the edges of the pegasusi territories, he pass many ponies who were all stuns to see Noble arrested.

"Noble?!" shouted Elsie as she watches her friend being carried away "What happening?!"

"It's nothing, Elsie" said Noble "Just stay here!"

"Noble!" said Elsie as she look at Noble being carried away along with all the other Pegasus.

Noble got push out of the Pegasus territories and look back at his home, where he was born, raised, became a guard and many more memories. As he was about to walk to the unknown, one of the guards who bought him said something to him.

"Noble, I will tell your story" said the guard as he smiled at him and left to find her partner

"My story?" said Noble as he look at his home one last time

Five days as pass since Noble was banish from the Pegasus he managed to find food, water along with shelter. When he suddenly heard some noise from the forest, he quickly toke a stick and waited to see who it is.

"Who is it?!" shouted Noble as he waited for a response

"Noble!" shouted a mare voice as she revealed herself to him

"Elsie!" said Noble as he couldn't believe his eyes "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to be with you" said Elsie as she hug Noble

"But, its much safer with the other pegasusi!" said Noble "Go back!"

"A life without you is like being banish" said Elsie as she hug Noble once more "And, I didn't come alone!"

"What?!" ask Noble as he look towards the sections where Elsie came out from

To Noble amazement he saw many Pegasus coming out from the bush, not only citizens but many of Commander Hurricane guards!

"What`s going on?!" ask Noble as he look at everypony

"Once we all found out about you trying to stop, that attack on the unicorns. We all finally saw that this fighting between the three tribes is ridicules! All this fighting for food and thinking one is better than the other. We should all live in a equal land where unicorns, pegasusi and earth ponies can help each other and not asking something in return" said Elsie as she look at all the ponies who came with her

"You taught us that!" said the guard who banish Noble

"I did!" said Noble as he couldn't believe a small action cause all of this "But, we don't have a place to live?"

"We, can find a land and make it equal for everypony" suggested Elsie as she smiled at him

"That a great idea!" said Noble as he thought about it

"We should start our search!" said Elsie as she opened her wings

"Tomorrow, you should rest" said Noble "Tomorrow, our search for the perfect home where everypony can live equally with no fighting!"

Continue reading for Are those Alicorn!

**End **


	2. Are those alicorns

**The creation of Cloud Kingdom**

**Are those Alicorns!**

After a good night sleep Noble and his new followers became their search for a new home, they search for many days and found a few that could have been a home but was discovered that it was taken by the unicorns, earth ponies or Commander Hurricane's pegasusi.

"Do you think we can find our new home?" ask Noble as he turns his head to see Elsie while flying with his new followers.

"Of course we will" said Elsie as she smiled at him "I'm sure you're going to find it, Noble"

"I hope so" said Noble as he turns his head back to see some land and a forest "How about we land here!" shouted Noble.

"Alright!" shouted a few Pegasus as they flew towards the ground

Noble, Elsie and the other Pegasus all land in a large part of the forest where the trees haven't taken over yet.

"We'll camp here tonight!" shouted Noble while he watches the other Pegasus land and some getting ready for the night.

"Noble, did you hear something?" ask Elsie as she walk towards him

"No" said Noble as he wonder what she could have heard "What is it?!"

"It sounded like somepony here and are not from our group?" said Elsie as she started to look around the small part of land.

"Elsie?" said Noble as he followed his marefriend

Noble and Elsie walk inside the forest to find out where these sounds where coming from, and saw two tall ponies in the distance. Noble quickly drag Elsie behind a tree so theses ponies wouldn't be able to see them.

"Can you tell which tribe?" ask Elsie while she whispered to Noble

"Unicorns!" said Noble while still looking at these ponies "No, wait they have wings too!"

"What? Are they unicorns or Pegasus?" ask Elsie as she never heard about a unicorn with wings or maybe she did "Wait! I think I know what they could be!"

"Who's there!" shouted one of the ponies as they saw them in the trees

"Dam!" shouted Noble as he opened his wings "Come on, Elsie!"

"Wait, they look friendly" said Elsie as she started to walk towards them

"Elsie! Elsie! Come back!" shouted Noble as he watch Elsie getting closer and closer to them "Wait!" as he flew towards her.

"How are you?" ask Elsie as she revealed herself to this strange ponies

"We are Celestia and Luna!" said the Celestia as she smiled at the Pegasus mare "Who are you?"

"Elsie!" shouted Noble as he flew towards her "What are you doing?!"

"Elsie, that a nice name" said Luna as she glance at her sister "What yours?"

"Noble! Noble Laureate!" shouted Noble "Which tribe are you from?!"

"Tribe?" said Luna as she was unaware of the fighting between the earth ponies, pegasusi and unicorns.

"You have a horn and wings! Are you from the unicorns or pegasusi?!" shouted Noble

"We are neither" said Celestia "We are alicorns!"

"Alicorns? Those are just maretales" said Noble as he looks at these ponies

"Noble! Do they look like an old marestales?" ask Elsie as she punch him in the shoulder

"They might be unicorns trying to trick us?!" said Noble

"Noble stops it!" said Elsie as she walk towards Celestia and Luna "I'm sorry for my coltfriend"

"Elsie!" shouted Noble

"It's alright, Elsie" said Celestia "Why, did you ask if were from Pegasusi shouldn't you know if we were with them?"

"I'm leaving!" shouted Noble as he opened his wings and flew back to the group

"Did we say something?" ask Luna as she felt slightly guilty

"No, it's alright" said Elsie as she waved her hoof at them "Noble was once a high ranking officer under Commander Hurricane, But Hurricane wanted to ordered the army to slaughter all the unicorns. So he spoke up and tried to stop it but Commander Hurricane got angry and banishes him, but a few other pegasusi had the same idea as him and decided to join him!"

"How horrible! Why would Commander Hurricane do such a thing?!" ask Luna as she glance at her sister then Elsie.

"Are you looking for something out here?" ask Celestia

"Yes, a new home where we can live in peace where nopony can fight between each other" explain Elsie as she opened her wings "I must return to our champ site, or Noble will think you did something to me"

Elsie waved goodbye to her new friends and flew off towards the champ site

"Elsie, where in ponyfeathers were you?!" ask Noble as he watch her land and fold her wings

"I was talking to Celestia and Luna" said Elsie as she walks towards him

"Noble!" shouted one of the stallions "We found two ponies around the camp" as he motion to some other ponies to bring these intruders.

"You!" shouted Noble while two other stallions bought the intruders "Why did you come here?!"

"Celestia! Luna! What are you doing here?!" ask Elsie as she never thought she would see her new friends so soon.

"We wanted to help you in your search of a new home" said Celestia while she stares at her guards

"We don't need your help!" shouted Noble as he glares at them with anger "Leave!"

"Noble!" shouted Elsie as she nudge him in the shoulder "You can stay"

"Elsie!" shouted Noble as he was in complete shock of what he was witnessing "What are you doing?!"

"Noble, you said you wanted to live in peace with everypony this is the perfect moment" said Elsie as she hug him "You are still hurt on what happened with Commander Hurricane but this is the perfect moment to start a new life"

"But they not Pegasus or unicorns, they this old maretales" said Noble as he glance at them

"Noble, they not maretales but reality there alicorns they just as real as you and me!" said Elsie as she turn around and smiled at them.

"Celestia, Luna was it!" said Noble as he walks towards them

"Yes" said Celestia as she watch Noble stand in front of him

"You can come with us!" said Noble

"Thank you, Nob…." Said Luna when she was suddenly interrupted by Noble

"I'm not doing this for YOU only for Elsie!" said Noble as he opened his wings and flew away

"Thank you, Elsie" said Celestia as she turn her attention back to Elsie

"You're welcome, Celestia and Luna" said Elsie as she smiled at them "You can sleep over there!" as she pointed at a tent with her hoof "Don't worry about Noble he'll soften up"

Continue reading for We must find a new home!

**End **


	3. MUST find a new home!

**The creation of Cloud Kingdom**

**MUST find a new land**

Another month has passed and Noble watch as he fellow ponies starting to warm up to this weird ponies that were with him. But Noble didn't want to believe that there were alicorns! A story in a maretales that mother would tell their foals which is the only thing that the three tribes shared. The group stop at some patches of clouds for the night, Noble was overseeing the preparations when Elsie came flying in with a big smile on her face.

"Elsie, why are you so happy?" ask Noble as he watch his marefriend jump up and down

"You're going to be a father!" shouted Elsie as she smiled

"What?!" said Noble in shock

"I`m pregnant!" shouted Elsie "Isn't that wonderful?!"

"Of course it is!" shouted Noble as he hug Elsie "But now we really need to find a home!"

"No we don't we can raise the foal while we search" suggested Elsie as she watch Noble paste

"No, we must find a home so we can raise the foal in safety" said Noble while pasting

"Noble..." said Elsie as she heard Celestia and Luna calling them

"Hello, Elsie! Noble!" shouted Luna while walking towards them with her sister

"Hello!" shouted Elsie while she nudged Noble with her hoof

"Hello..." said Noble as he waved at them "What do you want?!"

"Noble!" shouted Elsie as she punch him in the shoulder and pulled on his ear "I can see you hate them but at least nice in front of them" whispered Elsie while she release his ear.

"Fine" whispered Noble as he rub the ear that Elsie pulled on "How may I help you?" as he force a smile.

"Where just wondering what kind of land you're looking for?" ask Celestia

"It's none of your buiss….." said Noble as he suddenly felt his hoof being squished "I mean we're looking for a home we are not sure what we're looking for"

Alright we hope you can find this new home" said Celestia as she smiled at them

"Thank..." said Elsie as she soundly ran off

"Is Elsie sick?" ask Luna as she look at the direction she ran off to

"I need to go!" said Noble as he left the two ponies without an answer

"Where Noble going?" ask Elsie as she return to the sisters

"He just left" answered Luna

"Are you sick?" ask Celestia

"No, no not at all" answered Elsie as she smiled with joy "I`m just pregnant"

"You are?!" ask Luna in complete shock "That`s wonderful!"

"Congrats two you both!" shouted Celestia as she hugged her

"Thank you!" said Elsie as she smiled at them "Noble didn't tell you?"

"No, he just flew off" answered Celestia

"He`s stubborn as a mule!" said Elsie as grinned "I`ll go and talk to him" as she flew off to find him.

It toke Elsie a few minutes but she managed to find her stubborn coltfriend looking at some maps.

"Noble!" shouted Elsie as she flew down next to Noble

"Elsie, you should go and rest!" said Noble as he help her land

"Noble, I`ve been pregnant for a few days I'm not handicap" said Elsie as she moved his hooves "Why didn't you tell, Celestia and Luna?"

"I still don't trust them" said Noble "I don't know why you trust them?!"

"Well they didn't kill us in our sleeps" said Elsie as she stared at him

"Okay they not that evil but I still don't trust me!" said Noble as he snorted and opened his wings

"I hope our foal won't have you attitude" said Elsie as she watch Noble fly away

Few out the months Noble had increase the search for a new home they wouldn't stop as often as they did before. Noble only saw his numbers of days demine as they moths pass for the birth of his foal. Noble was very determined on founding a new home for him, his marefriend and his foal that he forgot to spend some time with Elsie.

"Elsie, how is the foal today?" ask Luna while flying beside the pregnant mare

"Just fine but I wish that Noble was with me" said Elsie as she look ahead to see Noble

"Do you know why he is doing this?" ask Celestia

"No and I wish I could" said Elsie

"I'll go and see!" said Luna as she flew ahead to catch up to him

"Sir" said the pony beside Noble

"Yes" ask Noble as he glances at him

"We should find a spot to rest" suggested the pony

"No we need to find our home as soon as possible" said Noble with a frustrated look on his face

"Noble!" shouted Luna as she finally caught up to him

"What do you want?!" demanded Noble as he refused to look at her

"You have hardly spent time with Elsie and the foal" said Luna "All you want is to find this land"

"You don't know my intention on finding his LAND!" shouted Noble in an annoyed tone "NOW! How about you go back where you came from!"

Luna didn't says a word and just flew back to her sister and Elsie

"How did it go?" ask Elsie

"Not so well" answered Luna as she glared at him "He does have a motive though"

"Sister, do you know what it is?" ask Celestia

"No, he shouted at me before that could happen" said Luna

As the due date of Elsie arrived the search continued more and more than ever before and still hadn't told his marefriend why he would push the other ponies so much. One night when Noble finally gave in the in the pleading of his fellow ponies. He decided to let them rest on a very large patches of clouds with sections of earth Noble never saw this in clouds in his entire life.

"Noble!" shouted Elsie as she lay on a soft cloud with Luna and Celestia

"Elsie" said Noble as he landed in front of his marefriend and those ponies

"You have pushed the ponies a lot this past months" said Elsie while she rub her stomach

"I have my reasons" explain Noble as he glances at these ponies

"Noble, please tell me you have been ignoring me ever since I told you I was pregnant" said Elsie as she started to cry "If it wasn't for Luna and Celestia I don't know what I would have done these eleven months"

"Elsie, please don't cry it breaks my heart to see you like this" said Noble as he realized what his action bought on Elsie.

"Then tell us why you were never there on this important months!" shouted Luna

"I wanted to find a new home so we could raise our foal in safety from the fighting, I didn't want to see our foal be in danger because of our risk when we try to find a home" explain Noble "I love you with all my heart and I never wanted to hurt you, I'm so sorry Elsie"

"Noble, I love you too I…!" said Elsie as she suddenly felt an unbearable pain

"Elsie, what's wrong?" ask Noble as he rushed over to his marefriend

"The…..the….foal…..is….coming!" shouted Elsie though the pain

"WHAT!" shouted Noble "QUICK GET A MEDIC PONY!" as he ran towards the champ ground "MY WIFE IS EVEING HER FOAL!"

"Wife?!" said Luna as she glance at her sister

Celestia just smiled at her sister but was quickly taken over by the screams of pain. Elsie was bought somewhere quiet were she could give birth she was surrounded by Celestia, Luan and Noble.

"Are…you…going…to stay here?!" ask Elsie as she look at him

"I will Elsie I will never leave your side again!" said Noble as he held her hoof in his "I promise as long as this body moves, this hearts beats I will stay by your side!"

Elsie smiled at her love and started to scream in pain, for many long hours of screaming Noble kept his promise and didn't leave his lover side. And Noble was happy that he didn't he was here to see the birth of his foal.

"Congratulation, it's a mare!" shouted to medic pony as he held in his hooves a light yellow coated Pegasus, with blue eyes as her mother and a red mane as her father with a strike of white.

"She beautiful!" said Elsie as she held her small filly in her hooves

"I should have been there for you! Elsie I'm so sorry" said Noble as he lowered his ears in shame

"It's alright Noble as long as you were here for this moment" said Elsie as she kissed him on the lips "So what should we name her?"

"Rosalind?" suggested Noble

The little filly just smiled at her father in her sleep

"I think she like it!" said Elsie as she smiled at Noble "And so do I!"

"Congrast!" said Celestia and Luna as they walk towards the new family

"Thank you!" said Elsie as she smiled at them

"So what her name?" ask Luna as she look at the little filly

"Rosalind" answered Noble in a nicer tone then before

"How lovely" said Celestia as she look at him "Did you pick it?"

"I did!" said Noble "I wanted to tell you something"

"What is it?" ask Luna as she glance at her sister

"I wanted to apologies for my attitude towards you and I thank you for being with Elsie for the last eleven months while I was foolishly looking for a new land" said Noble as he lowered his head in shame "I guess we will never find this land"

"I believe you did" said Celestia as she suddenly hugs Noble "It's the place where your daughter was born!"

"What do you mean?!" ask Noble still in shock from the hug

"Look!" said Celestia as she pointed to the patches of clouds

Noble followed the direction of her hooves and saw a beautiful land a land that he never saw before in his life. A land in the skies free from the battles below a land were only pegasusi could live in peace and unicorn and earth ponies with the help of a spell.

"This is a beautiful place!" said Noble as he look around to see his loyal subjects enjoying themselves in this land "I wanted it to be on the ground but this is much better! Here we won't have to worry of battles or tribes here we can be a pony and live in peace and accept all ponies who wishes to come!"

"Do you know what you want to call this land?" ask Luna as she smiled at him

"Cloud….Cloud…hums let's see…?" said Noble as he tried to think of a name

"Cloud Kingdom!" said a pony from behind

Noble, Elsie, Celestia and Luna turn around to see the pony bowing at him but he wasn't alone all of the ponies who went on this adventure all bowed at him and Elsie.

"Kingdom?!" said Noble in shock

"Yes, sir Noble we want you to become our King, Elsie our Queen and your foal our princess!" said the same pony as he stood up.

"Are…..are you sure?!" ask Elsie as she couldn't believe that only months ago she was just a normal Pegasus and was dating her love and now she was going to be Queen.

"We are sure! You found us a new home, freed us from the battles and bought peace so we can raise our families. We would be honored that you would become our King and Queen!" said the pony as he bowed once more.

"You should take it!" said Celestia as she smiled at them and bowed along the pegasusi "You have lived up to your name you are a noble pony!"

"We will be overjoyed that you would take their offer Noble, Elsie!" said Luna as she bowed alongside her sister.

"Elsie?" ask Noble as he turns around to face her

"I think we should do it, Noble" said Elsie as she smiled at him

"We would be honored to accept!" said Noble as he smiled back at his new subjects!

Noble and Elsie had the most eventful day in their lives first were bless by their daughter Rosalind and now the new rulers of Cloud Kingdom!

Continue reading for A danger in this land

**End **


	4. A danger in this land

**The Creation of Cloud Kingdom**

**A danger in this land**

Ten months pass and construction of the new Kingdom was on its way slowly the castle took shape with of course the help of many ponies. Ponies that were loyal to Noble and Elsie from the beginning and new ponies that left Commander Hurricane. Who no longer see the way of war and fighting against the other tribes who are ponies just like them. Rosalind was growing every day and was enjoying her new family and her aunties

"Isn't she adorable sister?!" ask Luna as she tickled the young filly

"Well of course she is!" said Celestia as she smiled at her sister

"Are you sure?!" ask Noble as he walk in the tent with Elsie and another pony

"Of course I am your highness" said the pony

"Well that's wonderful!" said Elsie

"Go see with there any way to make them apart of your group" requested Noble

"Of course highness" said the pony as he bowed and walk out of the tent

"Highness?!" said Celestia as she look at Noble "Already! The Kingdom isn't even built yet?!"

"We know but they all insisted to call us like that" said Noble as he watches his marefriend pass him to see their daughter

"We're starting to get use to it" said Elsie as she pick up her foal "Maybe you two will be called like that"

"Oh no! I don't know about that!" said Celestia as she and Luna both laugh "So what where you talking about?"

"Some unicorns and earth ponies want to join us but we need to find a way to included them" answered Noble

"It would be wonderful if they could" said Luna "Oh before I forget! Noble when Rosalind was born you shouted 'My wife' does that mean you went to marry?"

"I do remember you says that Noble" said Elsie

"My wife" repeated Noble as he completely forget about the consideration of marriage "With all what happened over the year I never thought about it"

"Would you be happy if I was your wife?!" ask Elsie

"Nothing would make me happier!" said Noble as he embraced his marefriend in his hooves

"Are you going to make it official?" ask Celestia as she stared at them

"Elsie would you make me the greatest pleasure…!" said Noble as they suddenly heard roars of some type of creature "What was that?!" as he ran out of the tent

"NOBLE!" shouted Elsie as she was about to follow him outside

"NO ELSIE STAY HERE!" shouted Noble as he opened his wings

"WHAT IS IT?!" ask Celestia in a panic

"A dragon" replied Noble

"A dragon!" said Luna as she quickly stared at her sister and Elsie "What are you going to do?!"

"I'm going to chase it out of our land!" said Noble as he jump into the air

"Noble don't!" said Elsie "Stay here!"

"Elsie I promise that I'll come back!" said Noble as he smiled at her "I'm not going to let a dragon keep me away from you or Elsie!"

Elsie was force to watch her coltfriend leave for a dragon

"Noble" said Elsie as she stared at the tent door

After 30 minutes of roars, screams of ponies and sounds of the castle falling it was finally quiet. Celestia, Luna and Elsie decided it was safe enough to go out as they exited the tent they saw that half of the castle was in ruins. And many ponies hurt but nothing serious thankfully! Elsie was over joy that Noble was able to chase the dragon away but….

"Where Noble?!" ask Elsie in a worried tone as she held Rosalind closer to her

"I don't know?" said Celestia as she and Luna look around

"Excuse me!" said Luna as she stops a medic pony

"Yes" said the pony

"Where did Noble Laureate go to?" ask Luna

The Medic pony stared at Elsie for a long moment before answering "After that King Noble was able to make the dragon leave. It seems that the dragon was leaving but before it did it took him with its tail. We tried to stop him but too many ponies were hurt, tired and scared to chase after him"

"What…!" said Elsie as she couldn't believe her ears as she felt tears coming

"I'm so sorry highness" said the pony in a guilty tone as he slowly walks away

Elsie gave Rosalind to Celestia before breaking down in tears, Luna and Celestia tried to comfort her but knew that they was no point.

"How….could….he….he….leave!" said Elsie as she managed to talk though her tears

"He did it to protect you" said Luna as she hugs Elsie

"It can't be true! He's not dead! He can't be!" said Elsie as she stared at her shaking hooves

"Elsie" said Celestia

"HE'S NOT DEAD IF HE WAS THE DRAGON WOULD HAVE DONE IT!" shouted Elsie as she wouldn't accept it "I'm going to find him!" as she stood up and open her wings

"No you can't!" shouted Luna as she used her magic to hold her back

"I'M GOING TO FIND HIM AND BRING HIM BACK!" shouted Elsie as she tried to release herself from Luna's magic

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR FOAL!" shouted Celestia "She needs you! So do all these ponies you need you! These ponies who decided to leave EVERYTHING behind for the right thing!"

"I know that! But I don't want to live my life without Noble!" shouted Elsie

"Let her go sister" said Celestia as she put her hoof onto Luna's shoulder

"But sister?!" said Luna in complete shock

"She needs to do this or she won't be able to led everypony to a better future" said Celestia

Luna waited for a moment and thought about it and she deicide to let her go "Alright"

"Thank you Luna, Celestia" said Elsie as she smiled at them "Celestia, Luna can you take care of everypony while I'm gone and Elsie"

"Of course!" said Celestia and Luna

Elsie flew into the sky to find her coltfriend and she would make sure that they would be mare and colt. Elsie managed to find the dragon's cave but it seemed it was too easy to find even for a dragon, she entered the cave calling Noble name.

"Noble! Noble! Are you here?!" ask Elsie as she tried to look around the cave

"ELSIE GET OUT OF HERE!" as she heard Noble shout at her

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted Elsie as she search

"LEAVE!" shouted Noble

"Your here" said a strong and powerful voice

"WHO ARE YOU?!" demanded Elsie as she still couldn't see a thing

"Shi and you're on my land" said Shi as he walk closer

"Why did you take my coltfriend?!" demanded Elsie as she stump her hoof

"To make you all leave!" said Shi "Leave now or…cough! Cough!"

"What the matter?" ask Elsie as she could clearly see that he wasn't well

"Why should I tell you?!" demanded Shi as he glared at her

"I could help you" offered Elsie

"A Pegasus pony is going to help me?! I would believe it if you were a unicorn!" shouted Shi as he cough once more

"Maybe I could!" said Elsie

"I'm dying of some disease and old age! I don't think you could help me in any way!" shouted Shi as he revealed himself to her

Elsie saw that Shi was indeed sick all scales were gray, old and were about to fall out along with his approach she could clearly see that he was near death.

"Maybe I could! I'm having a feeling that maybe I could help you" said Elsie as approach him

"What could a Pegasus do?!" demanded Shi

"Let me try and you'll see!" said Elsie

"Fine!" said Shi as he saw there was no point on refusing her help even if I wouldn't matter

Elsie approach Shi as she did she could feel a strong connection with him for some reason and she could tell that Shi was having the same feeling.

"What's this feeling?" whispered Elsie as she approach him

Elsie could suddenly see that there was a light on Shi chest glowing brighter and brighter

"What's this!" ask Shi as he stared at the light

"What is it?" ask Elsie

"I don't know what it is but you have it too!" said Shi as he pointed with his claw

"What?!" said Elsie as she look at her own chest to see a bright light as well

The light on both Elsie and Shi got brighter when suddenly both of their eyes lit up

"ELSIE!" shouted Noble as he tried to free himself

Noble covered his eyes after a few moments he reopened them and saw that Elsie and Shi were both knock out.

"ELSIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" shouted Noble

"Incredible!" as he heard Shi voice

"What happened?!" ask Elsie as she woke up as well "Shi!" as she saw that Shi old and sickly body was now full of colour, young and disease free

"You healed me!" said Shi in a great full tone "How was it possible?!"

"I have no idea?!" answered Elsie

"Whatever it may be I'm in great debt to you" said Shi as he smiled at her

"You don't have to" said Elsie "I just wanted to get Noble back"

"Of course" said Shi as he release Noble who quickly ran towards Elsie and hug her

"That was incredible Elsie!" said Noble as he still couldn't believe what just happened

"Elsie I am forever in your debt until the day I can return it I promise I will protect you and everypony else who follows you" said Shi as he bowed at her

"Are you sure?! You don't need to do this" said Elsie as she glared at Noble

"I am" said Shi as he stared at her with a determine look

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" said Elsie as she returns his smile

"We are great full Shi" said Noble as he smiled along with Elsie "Oh one thing!" as he turned to face her

"Yes" ask Elsie as she could suspect what it could be

"Elsie you have stayed by my side though the time I was with Commander Hurricane, the banishment, searching for a new land and now this! And I haven't been by yours when you were pregnant and there no way I could ever make it up. But what I can do is to promise you that I will no longer leave your side. Elsie will you give me the greatest pleasure on becoming my wife?" ask Noble as he held her hoof and look into her eyes

"Noble of course I will it would make me happier then I am now" said Elsie as she kissed him on the lips

After that Elsie and Noble said the goodbyes to Shi they return to the kingdom and were greeted by everypony. They explain the recent events that happened to them with Shi and the engagement everypony celebrated.

"That's wonderful Elsie and Noble!" said Celestia as she hugs them

"I can't believe it!" said Luna as she also hugs them

"Thank you!" said Noble and Elsie as they smiled at them

"We were worried that something happened to both of you and that Rosalind would have been parentless" said Luna as she glances at her sister

"You would have taken her in right?" ask Noble

"We would have of course but we hope to never do it one day" said Celestia

"Yes what my sister means is that we would of course but it would but terrible if that came to it. It would mean that we would have lost you both and that Rosalind would be growing without you! You would never have to experience to joy to see your foal grow up" continued Luna

"We hope that it will never happen to us or the ponies that will come after us" said Noble

Continue reading for Welcome to Cloud Kingdom

**End **


	5. Welcome to Cloud Kingdom

**The creation of Cloud Kingdom**

**Welcome to Cloud Kingdom**

Noble and Elsie both decided to wait until the castle was complete built and at the coronation to become mare and colt. Noble and Elsie and along with every other pony have been receiving news about the three tribes thinking about making peace.

"Highness" said a pony as he bowed at him

"Yes" said Noble

"Hum...well..." said the pony as they was hesitation in his voice

"What the matter?" ask Noble

"Well Commander Hurricane wants to meet you" said the pony

"What?!" said Noble in complete shock "Are you sure?!"

"Yes he came himself" said the pony "Somehow he found us"

"Okay I`ll take care of this" said Noble "Where is she?"

"She in front of the castle" said the pony

"Alright thank you" said Noble as he headed towards the pre made entrance

Noble headed to towards the castle entrance and saw Commander Hurricane waiting for him.

"Hello Commander" said Noble as he approach his old commander

"Noble Laureate I see you doing well in your banishment" said Hurricane as she look around the castle

"Yes banishment was good for me" said Noble as he grinned at her "I heard that you might make peace with the two other tribes"

"Yes word got out quickly" said Hurricane

"Well those tribes have been fighting for years" said Noble

"Yes they were for two generations really" said Hurricane

"I don`t want to be rude but why are you here?" ask Noble as he stared

"I want you to return to my side and help me and the other tribes keep peace between each other" said Hurricane

Noble took a few moments to think about the proposal "I would love to help you and the other tribes but I cannot leave my fellow ponies. They followed me though everything we went some even left their family and friends for me"

"I see" said Hurricane "I understand" as she turned around and opened her wings "You have a very nice Kingdom, Noble"

"Thank you" said Noble as he watch her leave "Commander!"

"Yes" said Hurricane as she stop mid air

"I would like to bring two ponies I know to help us?" ask Noble

"Of course bring them" said Hurricane as she smiled

Noble kept his promise with Commander Hurricane and help her, the other tribes and Celestia and Luna. All made agreement with each other. The three tribes all started to trust each other and were doing things without asking something in return.

"Noble! Elsie!" shouted Celestia and Luna as they trotted in joy towards them

"Hello you two!" said Noble as he smiled at them

"We have wonderful news!" said Celestia as she look at her sister

"Yes! The three tribes have ask us to become their princesses!" said Luna

"That`s wonderful!" shouted both Noble and Elsie

"Have you accept it?" ask Elsie as she separated from them

"We haven`t decided yet" said Luna

"You should take it" said Noble "If you don`t! The three tribes will be at peace for a while but if they can`t decided who should be the leader of their new world. If one tribes has more power than the others or rebels! They would most likely fall back into fighting at each other"

"Yes he`s right since your neither a unicorn, Pegasus or earth pony they would be no fighting about who gets power against the others" said Elsie

"And you also control the sun and moon" added Noble

"Alright! Alright! We`ll take it!" said Celestia and Luna as they both blush by the compliments

One years later Equestria was born and the two regal princesses ruled over Equestria. Noble and Elsie were about to get married in a few days since the castle was finally complete but before it`s completion Elsie found a flower with a beautiful garden around it. She eventually discovered that this flower was the heart of the garden and that she had the ability to take care of it. In a way were nopony can do beside her.

"This castle is wonderful!" said Elsie as she walk inside with Noble

"They have outdone them self" said Noble as he look at the final product

"Our kingdom will last for eternity" said Elsie

The big days has arrived today Noble and Elsie were getting married and were about to be King and Queen. Celestia and Luna were present and even united them as mare and colt! As King and Queen. The Newly crowned rulers went to the balcony to speak with their new citizens.

"Citizens of Cloud Kingdom!" shouted Noble

"Welcome to Cloud Kingdom!" shouted Elsie

The crowd cheered for about a few minutes

"The world we wanted has finally arrived! Today all three tribes are at peace! They will no longer be fighting or hatred!" shouted Noble as he look down

"Our Kingdom will be here for many years! It will be the home for all of your families and their families!" shouted Elsie as she did the same as Noble "The kingdom will be your home forever!"

"And we promise to guide the kingdom in peace for as long as our family rulers!" shouted Noble

As the years pass Noble and Elsie did indeed guide the kingdom into peace as did Rosalind but the day came when even the founders of the great Cloud Kingdom died. But they legacy continued in they daughter who bought richness to the kingdom. The kingdom perused for many centuries with a great present by the princesses who help Noble and Elsie in their adventures. Until one day an alicorn was born into the royal family and they called her Arena. Celestia and Luna become very good friends with Arena they saw her grow into a mare and find her true love. Who was also an alicorn they both shared many adventures together with a few with the princesses. They were there when they got married and had they first foal. But Noble and Elsie wish to not see their beloved kingdom fall came to pass. As does Celestia and Luna to not see their friends die before they time and were force to take their orphaned foal.


End file.
